Makorra full moon
by puddingkiller
Summary: The full moon comes around again, and Korra distinctly asked to be alone. When Mako comes looking for her, she has a trick up her sleeve.


Korra fell back onto the ground, letting the light from the full moon wash over her. She inhaled the power the moon brought to her filling her veins. She waterbent the water out of the air, pushing herself up into the night. She rose up in a column, her hair blowing around her head making her look like a goddess.

She sighed, it was a shame she only had the strength that she felt now a few times a month. With a flick of her wrists, the water in the air became visible in large clumps. Korra always kept these nights reserved for herself so she could be at her strongest (without glowing) and savor each moment. Little did she know, her favorite firebender boy was walking in the woods, unable to sleep. He peered at her through the branches, smiling to himself at the sight of Korra who looked utterly beautiful. She looked blissful and strong, sensing every drop of water around her. She spun her column, giggling in the pure thrill of spinning 50 feet in the air.

She landed softly on the ground a moment later, a smile glued to her lips. She let her arms fall limply at her sides, as a twig snapped under Mako's foot. Korra spun around facing the boy. "Mako…" She groaned, going over in her mind all the times she had told him to leave her be.

"I'm sorry! I just… couldn't sleep!" He said hastily, trying to avoid her wrath. Even though Korra was born a Waterbender, her temper could put most firebenders to shame.

Korra clenched her fists, be patient Korra, she told herself. "I told you specifically not to come find me Mako." She said, biting her lip so as not to scream. She was trying so hard not to lose her temper, and Mako took notice of it.

He smiled to himself, deciding he was going to make her so mad, she practically went up in flames. He had to admit, she was sexy when she was mad. Typically she conjured flames over her fists and they flared the angrier she got. Now he could see tiny flames licking up between her fingers. Go time.

"Oh did you? You know, I hardly heard you… It's your own fault for not speaking up Korra." He said, his eyes narrowing. The licks of flame flared bigger and her fist clenched. He was going to have her breathe fire in a moment. She took a deep breath before responding.

"Well… I'll be sure to next time." She spoke through her teeth, while her brows dipped lower.

"Good! Because your mumbling can be really annoying!" Mako said bracing himself. She erupted in furry, her eyes practically glowing. Little did Mako know, she had a trick up her sleeve. It may be illegal, but he deserved it.

Korra took a deep breath, lifting her hands, and then, she had control of Mako, she could make him do what she wanted. His eyes went wide, she was bloodbending him. "Yes Mako. I'm a bloodbender." She said coyly, walking closer to him. She kissed him deeply and his first instinct was to return the kiss. So he did, resisting her hold. Her eyes hardened, preparing herself for this battle of wits.

She pulled her lips from his, chuckling under her breath, he was so eager even when she had the advantage. She squeezed her fists tighter, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist anymore. "I'm in control tonight babe. You'll just have to… submit." She whispered the last word into his ear before turning away. "I don't know if I want to do this now though…" She said, practically daring him to protest. Much to her pleasure, a low grunt escaped Mako's mouth. She raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Is… Something wrong with that?" She asked. Mako didn't want to submit, but even more than that, he didn't want to wait.

He weighed his chances and submitting sounded really good right about now. He felt blood rush down to his crotch and knew it wasn't wholly Korra's doing. She didn't bend it there, that is, but she defiantly sent it there. Korra noticed as his pants grew tight, she smiled placing her palm on the growing lump there.

"You never answered my question." She murmured looking at the ground, her voice filed with disappointment.

"Nah…o." He managed to get out, her control over his jaw strong.

"Good!" She replied, stopping her control over him… mostly. "Now…" She started walking around him. She pressed herself up against his back. "We're going to have a little fun… you like fun, right?" Mako nodded. "Good, but we're going to have it my way. Do you have a problem with that?" She whispered into his ear.

"Not at all." He said huskily, his voice deeper due to the recent restriction of blood flow there. Korra shivered at his voice, the roughness making it all the much sexier.

"That's good." She said circling back around to face him. "Because it's still a full moon."

Korra pushed him back into one of the trees, where she easily pinned him against its trunk. She pressed her hand back to its former position, while her lips were pressed hard against his. They moaned into each other's mouths, both enjoying the roughness of this midnight fling. She backed away for a moment, commanding him to take off his shirt before she took off her own.

Korra pressed her chest against his, dragging her lips to the nape of his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. She bit down, leaving her mark on him. He moaned and pulled her away, working his was down her neck. He licked and nipped at her, still attempting to control something. Korra caught on and quickly bloodbent him away.

"I told you!" She growled. "My way. If you can't restrain yourself, then I'll just stop right now." Mako groaned, she was such a tease. She smiled knowing exactly what that groan met. She relinquished some control over him and started a strip tease.

She kicked off her boots while she pulled out her ponytail, letting her hair fall around her shoulders, taking hold of her pants she dropped them around her ankles. She stepped out of them and towards Mako.

"But… you don't want me to stop, do you?" She asked sexily. He grunted again in assent, causing her to smirk. Her hands dropped to the waistband of her bottom bindings, stopping for a moment. She knelt in front of him, yanking his pants down from his waist, leaving the two of them in their underwear. "You'll just have to promise me that you'll be good." She said, loving the power she so easily held over him.

He groaned loving the look of her dark skin under the full moon. She looked powerful, like she could kill. Korra rolled her eyes as his wandered along her skin. "You are terrible at responding to me." She said, annoyed with him. But he didn't care. He was too entranced by her beauty he could barely speak. That and she was still bloodbending him. The domination she had was enthralling, mesmerizingly beautiful. She was a goddess, sent from the spirit world just for him.

Korra put her hand on his cheek; she grumbled something under her breath before she pressed her lips against his. She kissed him fiercely, pulling him close. Her distractions made her grip on his blood loosen, allowing him to kiss her back with equal passion. She slipped her hand down his chest and into his boxers, her fingers running along his shaft.

He shivered in pleasure, craving more and more. She suddenly grabbed it, causing him to buck his hips in surprise. She smirked at his reaction, running her fist up and down. She quickly pulled the boxers off with her unoccupied hand. She moved her lips down his chest, alternating between kissing, biting and sucking. She could feel him becoming harder in her hand, she smirked against his skin.

"Eager, are we?" She asked him slyly.

"It's all for you." He remarked, his voice gravelly. She laughed, pulling her hand away, she could see how much that pained him by the loud groan that escaped his mouth and she loved it.

"Tsk tsk!" She chided, pushing her body closer to his ", my turn!" Mako pressed his lips to hers roughly, his teeth grazing hers. He reached up, grabbing her left breast forcefully. He ran his thump over her nipple, feeling it harden under her bindings. Korra moaned quietly into his mouth as he continued to rub his thumb in a circle. His other hand wandered around to her back and found the knot that held them together, pulling it. It gave under his ministrations and the long cloth fell to her feet, joining the other clothes.

Korra found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, and entwining her fingers in his jet black hair. She deepened their kiss, opening her mouth and letting his tongue battle with hers. She won dominance, pressing her body to his. Her breasts smashed against his chest, her nipples hard against his muscles.

Mako quickly took control; he bucked his hips against hers, while his hands gripped her breasts tightly. She moaned and arched her back, craving his touch. He slipped her bottom bindings off, causing them to pool around her ankles. She gasped quietly at the cold air hitting her wet slit and moved closer to Mako and his firebender warmth. He chuckled in her ear, as he bit at it; he slowly moved his hand down her, pressing his fingers against her lips. She hated being teased; taking action she ground down onto his hand.

Mako smiled, moving his fingers against her, taking pride in the fact that he was the one who made her so wet. In a final act of control, Mako pulled down his boxers and thrust into her, his sudden entrance making her scream… he loved when she screamed. She threw her head back, digging her nails into his back as he moved within her. She wrapped her legs around his waist making it easier for him and more pleasurable for herself.

He started to move, the motion sending waves of pleasure through both of them. He stared to move faster, hitting her g-spot over and over again, bringing her climax closer than ever.

"Spirits Mako!" She gasped. Their moans grew louder; Korra couldn't hold herself together anymore. Her walls clenched around Mako, and she came. Hard. Her head dropped into the crook of his neck, but Mako wasn't done yet. He kept going all throughout her climax, finally coming, but not hard enough for her to orgasm. He didn't pull out or stop moving. He started to press her clit, determined to make her cum again.

Korra whimpered, and squirmed as he pressed. She could feel the warmth building up inside of her again, but it wasn't enough to make her cum. Mako knew he needed something else, so he latched onto her right breast, swirling his tongue around the nipple. Korra cried out as she felt herself reaching her climax, she gasped and threw her head back as she came; riding the wave of pleasure it brought her.

She finally finished, Mako ending quickly after. Thanks to the full moon though, she was awake enough to make it back to her room, Mako following like a polar bear puppy, eager and ready to go. She sighed as she closed her door, turning to face Mako who was standing near her bed. "You must be tired" She said, still irritated she let him get the best of her, he had ended up winning the dominance between the two, and with them… it was always a contest. But her question fell on deaf ears, because Mako was out cold in her doorway. She sighed again and dragged him into her bed. All and all, this was the best full moon she ever had.


End file.
